


Carry On (A Supernatural Finale Fix-It Fic)

by Milliethekitty27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliethekitty27/pseuds/Milliethekitty27
Summary: I've only seen 5 episodes of Supernatural period, but that's not stopping my anger at the final episode. I had five goals for a rewrite:1. Give Dean a good fighting death2. Bring back a reference to the first season.3. Find Castiel (no burying the gays in this household)4. Sam's wife has a name/personality5. You know the montage in Hamilton where Eliza sees everyone she loves before her husband? Yeah that's coming in for Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Carry On (A Supernatural Finale Fix-It Fic)

When Dean’s alarm went off, he had to take a minute to figure out where he was and if everything was a dream. The past several days (weeks? years? honestly, all of the above) had been a completely exhausting blur. Jack and Castiel had been gone for what felt like years, but Sam had left a note on the table saying he was out for a jog and there was a familiar weight at the end of the bed. Miracle looked up and whined. 

“Right.” Dean rubbed his face. He got up, yawning, and took a long hot shower that soothed his aching muscles. He pretended he didn’t see Cas behind his eyes. _God_ he missed him, terribly, but he was still so angry. How could he have just _not_ said anything? So many people had died, Rowena was gone, and now Dean was just… here. Doing nothing. 

Sam slammed his hand on the door and Dean jumped out of his skin.

“I made breakfast but I want to shower!” he called. 

Dean met him downstairs. They ate, Dean did dishes while Sam showered, and then he started messing around on his computer. 

A story popped up and he let out a long sigh. 

“Sam-” he cleared his throat and Sam looked up from his book, his hair still damp. “-we’ve got a case.”

They headed out, the Impala humming under his hands like always. They played whatever music he was in the mood for and both of them were quiet. They wondered about Cas, and Jack, and everyone else, but the day was clear and beautiful.

Something must have aligned because when Dean got out of the car, there was a big sign reading _All You Can Eat Pie_ over a field thrumming with people. 

“Are you crying?” Sam was clearly trying not to laugh. 

“Nope.” There were tears streaming down his face but he wiped them off. “Just, uh… smelled some… onions.” Sam laughed behind him, but Dean ignored him in favor of exploring the fair. 

There were so many pies everywhere. Cherry, pumpkin, sweet potato, apple, blueberry, gooseberry, peach, pecan, it was actual heaven. Dean didn’t care _what_ Jack was doing up there, this was better than anything he could do. 

Dean turned to tell Cas, but his heart sank. There was no idiot in a trench coat to drag around with him. There was just his brother on his bench, nose buried in his phone. He looked tired. 

Dean bought six slices of pie, ones that the cute blond woman told him were best. She kept glancing at Sam and Dean delighted in the fact that he sauntered up and dropped them onto the picnic table. Sam jumped. 

“I am going to eat pie until I die.” he said. “If you want to join me, get your own.” Sam laughed. He kept eyeing the pumpkin, though, so Dean relented and slide it over to him. 

Sam smushed it into his face.

Sam. Smushed a pie. Into his face. A perfectly good piece of pie. This was pie abuse.

Sam was laughing though, and he looked better. Dean felt better too. 

“You’re getting me another one.” He pointed at the blond woman at the counter. “From her.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Shut up it’s delicious. Where else am I going to be able to eat pie all day? You’re the jerk who wasted that slice anyway.”

Sam did. He chatted with the woman, and he came back with a slice of pumpkin and a slice of blueberry for himself. The woman’s named was Sherry and she was Sam’s age. She worked in a bakery with her mom, and she’d written her number on the plate of his pie. 

The next town over was their proper destination, though. A family had been attacked in part of a string of similar attacks - the father had been drained of blood, the mother had had her tongue cut out, and the pair of sons had been abducted. The picture, from the mother, was one of men wearing masks.

They searched through their records, finding a little, but eventually Sam found the entry. 

“Vampires. Vampire mimics? Vampires.” Eventually, they agreed vampires and geared up - plenty of fine, beheading weapons, because that’s was the routine. Miracle jumped into the car and off they went. 

The nest was in an old cabin in the woods. It was an absolutely massive place, covered in ivy, and it painted a haunting picture against the twisted wood.

“Can they not be so cliché?” Dean rolled his eyes, arming himself. Miracle was kept in the car, with the windows cracked wide enough for him to jump out. “You stay, Miracle.” The dog grumbled a little, then settled on the car. “No tearing up the seats either.” Another grumble and Sam snorted.

They crept in but found the house practically devoid of life, even more so then usual.

It reeked of blood too.

“I wish we’d come when it was lighter out, or hadn’t stopped for lunch.” Dean grumbled. Sam shushed him, but the moonlight peeking through the cracks of the house.

They found the first body a little ways away. It was clearly a man, and when they checked the teeth it was a vampire. 

It had almost entirely been beheaded by something very big. They cut the head off for good measure, but their unease was growing with every second. 

They heard it only a second before they saw it.

A wendigo was standing over the body of a vampire. There were a pair of terrified children trembling near a rotting couch. The thing was making the most awful noises and the older brother was hiding the younger one’s face in his stomach. Sam and Dean looked at each other. 

They needed better weapons. 

“In the car.” Dean said it very very quietly. “Flare gun. Only one, though. Get it.” 

Sam creeped out and Dean stayed, wishing he had a lot of other things right now. Why a wendigo, why now? Sure, it saved them the trouble of the vampire nest, but now they had a wendigo, at least two kids, and one fire weapon. 

Bobby would’ve yelled at them for an hour if he’d found out they’d been so unprepared, but at the same time it was pretty clear it was a vampire nest. 

Dean didn’t really remember the fight, honestly. He didn’t know what triggered the wendigo but it saw him, or smelled him, and he was using the machete he had to keep it away from his face. The thing was too damn fast. 

Sam shot the flare and he got it in the shoulder. It burst into flames but Dean was pinned under it. 

They both realized with horror that the old wood of the cabin was catching on fire too.

“Go!” Dean shouted at his brother. 

Sam got the kids out quickly enough, but he started towards Dean. The smoke was growing thick and Dean couldn’t breathe. The wendigo was dying but it had landed a few bites, and now there was a fire and Dean couldn’t get out. 

“I said _go,_ Sam!” Sam stared at him, then was forced to flee as the fire choked Dean to death.

_I wonder if I’ll see Castiel._

Dean blinked and found himself next to a cabin, staring at a lake. He rubbed his chest, coughing a little. 

“Fuckin wendigoes.” he muttered. 

“Nasty sons of bitches, aren’t they.” Dean turned very sharply and found Bobby sitting in a chair. They looked at each other. 

“Weren’t you in heaven’s lock up? Last I heard, anyway. This has to be some memory.”

“Jack made some changes.” Bobby chuckled. “He and Cas have been pretty busy.” Dean’s heart panged. They chatted, about heaven and about now what. They shared one of the shittiest bears Dean had had in a long time, but talking with Bobby made everything a little bit better. 

“Thanks.” Dean said rather suddenly. Bobby grunted. “For… everything.” He waved the mostly empty bottle at the lake. “You know.”

“Don’t be an idjit.” Bobby said. “I said you were my boys. I meant it.” Dean’s heart warmed and they were quiet for a bit. “What are you gonna do now?” 

“Get a better beer.” Bobby laughed and Dean smiled despite himself. “Sam… Sam’ll be ok, won’t he?”

“Course he will be. Don’t make me tell you not to be an idjit again.” Dean blinked, his throat tightening a little bit, then he nodded. 

“Right. Course.” he sighed, then got up. He looked at the car Bobby had pointed out. “Maybe I’ll go look for Castiel. You said he’s around, right?”

“Should be.” Bobby lifted his bottle a little. “Come visit.”

“Don’t be an idjit.” Dean grinned at him and Bobby chuckled again. 

His Baby hummed to life beneath his hands. Dean had no idea how he’d find Castiel, but he had to try. There was a lot they had to talk about, and primarily the first one was yelling at him for telling him how he felt when he was about to be grabbed by an oily black octopus, and then they needed to talk about what next. 

Dean wasn’t sure how long he drove for, but he pulled up to a barn.

He got out of the car and missed his brother, and his dog, but he tucked his hands into his pockets and sauntered in.

“...Castiel?” He called finally. There was a noise, a familiar rustle of wings, and Dean turned.

Castiel was standing there, wearing his stupid trench coat and looking at Dean like he’d looked a thousand times but Dean had never understood. His throat twisted up again.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel’s voice was quiet, but very tender. 

“I’m still upset with you.” Dean said. “Very. But… I missed you.” He shuffled his feet a little, then nodded to the car outside. “Want to go for a drive? Talk about some stuff? Maybe find a place with decent beer?” After a moment, Castiel’s lips curved into a smile and he nodded.

Sam died at eighty-three years old, and he woke up to find Bobby sitting on the porch. Bobby directed him down a path and he saw people he’d thought he’d never see again - his mom was there, Jo, Charlie, Garth, lots of people he hadn’t seen in ages. 

He got to the end and he found his brother leaning against the Impala, looking at a map. 

“...Dean?” Dean looked up and smiled at him so wide that his face looked like it would burst. Sam went to him and felt like he was five, but Dean met him halfway and held him tight.

“I can’t believe you named your kid after me.” Sam went red.

“It suited him, he’s a good kid. Besides, it was Sherry’s idea.”

“I claim full credit for getting you two together. You married the pie girl of my dreams.”

“She did more than just pie.” Dean laughed. They got in the car and drove, the Impala purring along the road and the music blasting, and they pulled up to a rather simple looking house. Sam got out a little slowly but Dean got up without a concern. Miracle shot out the door when it opened, barking like a lunatic like he often had. He pranced around Dean, then he saw Sam and Sam got the same treatment as they tried to get inside. 

Castiel was standing at the counter, staring at the coffee pot rather absently. Dean kissed his cheek and the angel jumped. 

“Oh. Hello, Sam.” 

“...uh… hey.” Sam pointed at Castiel, then at Dean, then back as Castiel again. “Are you two, uh…”

“We are.” Dean puffed up a little. “We talked it out.” 

“Cool. Good. That’s great.” 

“There’s pie in the fridge.” Castiel offered after a moment. “If you’d like. I can leave.”

“No.” Sam shook his head. “You stay. It’s been a while. We can chat. I have to wait for Sherry no matter what. She’s looking forwards to meeting you.”

“You’ll think the pie’s boring then.” Dean sighed dramatically. “I still dream about her apple pie.” Castiel looked at him affectionately and Sam instantly regretted agreeing to stay. This was going to be a long visit, but he didn’t mind too much. After all, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Like I said, I've seen 5 Supernatural episodes (4 with Gabriel, 1 with Garth and his sock puppet) It's not stopping me from writing a fix it fanfic so here we are. I read the summary of the last three episodes and went with what I could. I remembered the Wendigo best from the first season and thought it was one of the neater monsters that could make sense for this, plus they're pretty hard to beat and would maybe help explain why someone who punched God died.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't that's fine too, drop a comment on your emotions even if it's just screaming about the finale, that's all cool.  
> 


End file.
